gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
My Perfect World
This page is for people to write down what their perfect world would be like. Ms. Artie Abrams In my world, there is no war. We settle our differences through talking and fistfighting. Violence, but no bombs. We have extreme paint ball for people--like me--who love violence and hurting people. Everyone loves Glee, UnNatural History, and Harry Potter. Rob Pattinson is hung for being a bad Edward and everybody is Team Jasper. People love to read and they're goth. Any trace of baby pink will lead you to be arrested. I own and act on Glee. I play Artemus: a 15-year-old Brit, who is violent and is sluttier than Santana. People can be who they want to be. If you're gay, you're gay and no-one can discriminate (misspelled) against you. Everyone has equel rights. I'm president so my friends can ask for certain laws. I'm married Kevin McHale/Artie Abrams (he swiches from to the other) and we have three kids named Hemione Luna, Jasper Arthur, and Brittany Quinn. All my friends are married to their Glee crushes. i.e.: Artieandtinaforeva+Mercedes GleeGirl+Puck Mr. Santana Lopez+Quinn Glee+me+Kurt=love was ''married to Kurt, but he left her for Blaine. Finchelfanno1 married Rachel, but divorced her. He's dating Tina now. And that's my perfect world! Quinn dianna gleek ﻿ my perfect world is The world is candyland, I am on Glee, I am biffles with the cast, I am married to Sam Evans, Lincoln Lewis, my bf & Taylor Lautner because they are all hot babes xD I have 3 kids called Dianna Quinn Evans-Lewis-Lautner, Sam Chord Evans-Lewis-Lautner & Rachel Lea Evans-Lewis-Lautner, I have my own kingdom, GleeGirl is my sister and she gets married to Puck & they have the smexxxxiest babies ever. lol I live in a castle and I have a pet unicorn & theres world peace :) anyone can be who they want to be. AND I RULE THE WORLD!!! :) GleeGirl WORLD PEACE!!! P E A C E! PEACE TO THE MIDDLE EAST! GO PLANET! Sorry..I stole a cheer from Bring It On: In it To Win it! But its what this girl wantz! Clear? Good, now we have that settled.....: Quick Quick is for the Win! Quam Sucks we'll Throw them in the Bin! Quick rocks, You know its End Game! Quam YES! We've bought you down to SHAME! GO QUICK! Quick=A perfect World, Cleear? Finachel My Perfect world is.. We live on a chocolate land i am married to Finn Hudson and we have 2 kids Finn Jr. & Emma Jr I am BEST friends with whole glee cast and i live with them and i have a roller coaster in the back yard, i am famous and rich and no wars. No bullying. People can anyone be they want to be. I am live with my friends too. I also wish that Finn & I ruled the world and had ANYTHING i want i mean ANYTHING :Pthumb|300px|right Team Doofenshmirtz My perfect world is.. People understand that I am depresssed and need a friend. But I suppose that is not creative enough..Alright then. Everyone is not a fake, full of bs, plastic wannabe. The guys like to talk to me about alternet reallitys and comic books. But they also understand what I want to talk about and do it. Teens can drink and dont need ID. There is guys everywhere and they all have great skin, hair, and clothes. All desserts are actually healthy. Everyone loved every Mike Myers movies. Vanessa Carlton and Anna Tsuchia are more famous. Glee did two episodes about Tina (or Rachel) joining the Anime/Japanese club. (Ill add more later) Mr.Santana Lopez In My world everybody loves the Star Wars prequels. The Shrek film series never ended and I did not cry when Shrek Forever After was over when I saw it. James Cameron (I like as a person) is my butler who I pay. Megan Fox, Miley Cyrus,Micheal Bay and People who hate The Phantom Menace are hung by there heads. Sir Elton John is my father. I married Quinn Fabray with 2 kids. Elton Myers (a cross between Elton John and Mike Myers) and Buffy Agron. Avatar,twilight, The Last Airbender, Vampires Suck and Dragonball Evolution were never made. Buffy and her boyfreind Alex live in my Castle. Me and Andrew Adamson(who made the first shrek) are brothers. Gleefan13 is my vice president. Shrek owns a store which is the fastest selling store ever. Shrek Forever After won Best Picture. Puck was dating Santana until he dumped her for Buffy Anne Blake. George Lucas is my grandpa. If were in war the wepons are Coke bottles and everything.I had my first kiss (Guess who it was) I entertain myself with a razor and a S-D Card. If anybody ask what's with the razor and the S-D card? and I say what are you a cop? and last but not least. TBA. Artieandtinaforeva my perfect world is a world where you COULD be whoever you are- no one would be discriminated. no one would be more popular than another person, no one is mean. everyone was friends, nothing to be afraid of. MORE TO BE WRITTEN SOON. 'Quam1992 My perfect world would be if I married Taylor Daniel Lautner and we had two kids, one boy and one girl called Hope Lautner and Jake Lautner and live happily ever after in California in a mansion. He would be doing his acting career and I would be an actress and a singer and my three best freinds would be Adele, Dianna Agron and BeatlesgLee Fan In my perfect world: Every one loves The Living Years, the earth is not almost over (as it is now), I'm married with the girl I love (not telling who), everyone loves and respects eachother, no school, Around the World is the world anthem, '''John Lennon and George Harrison are alive, The Beatles isn't over and they make a concert on Argentina, and I GO TO SEE THEM, Glee Cast is comparated with The Beatles, the war is over, Freddie Mercury isn't dead, Queen isn't over, no sickness and I can meet the Glee Cast and I'm friend of John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Geroge Harrison and Ringo Starr. That's my perfect world. Dr.Stinky My perfect world is that I live in Spaghetti land and that the song "Around The World" didn't exist because it is the only Daft Punk song that gets on my nerves because it annoys me. I also would like in my perfect world no condensed milk. Also in my perfect world is that there is no school and that I can watch Glee everyday. Also, that it is still 1994 and Daft Punk (well, Guy-Man. I don't give a damn about Thomas) never aged. I am 20 years old. Also, Lady Gaga, the cast of Glee and Daft Punk are friends with me. I would also have... um... no cigarettes (smoking is heaps bad for you. I think we all know who out of my favourite people does it *cough-Daft Punk-cough*) Also, the cast all share the same favourite colour: Gold (Like me...). The Glee Wiki will have all met each other and my dad will not interupt me. Also, MJ is still alive. Gleek.0 In my perfect world, I'm married to Sam Evans, but with his geeky personality, and we have 4 kids Lily Quinn, Emily Grace (twins), and Ava Christine, and Noah Anthony. We live on a private lake (i love lakes and outdoors stuff) and we are rich and awesome :P I'm also married to Fred Weasley (HE DOESN'T DIE) and we have Jack and Mia who are also wizards :P and i dont have to do anymore homework, i get to design clothes, im a famous dancer, i can actually sing and play Brittany Pierce's younger sister on glee named Annabel(my name lol), who dates Quinn's cousin named Luke. Finchel is together and Quick is together living with Beth. SwimmingGleek In my perfect world, everyone in the whole entire world get's along. There are no more wars, and everyone is accepted for who they are. Bullies are a thing of the past. Also, everyone is healthy and there is no obeseity. Sugar is healthy! In my perfect world, I would go to a good college and become a director like Ryan Murphy (except I wouldn't be a Finchel hating troll). Also, I would be able to create a TV show with Lea Michele as a star, so that I would be able to work with her because she is uber-awesome and a rolemodel. I would be married to Cory Monteith and have 3 or 4 kids. Also, I would not be tone deaf. Loonylovegood.gleek In my perfect world I would have two cats named Pig and Crookshanks and a dog named Sirius Black. I would be a famous singer n actress. I would be on Glee. My character would be named Emily White. In my perfect world everyone would like Harry Potter and Glee. Also Furt would be an endgame couple! Aaaaaaaaannnd there would be lots of chocolate for everyone!! Immagleek18 My perfect world would be... Finchel back together, Quick together, America won the war against Iraq, and women got rights over there, a new president, chocolate everyday, and... a Harry Potter prequel series.﻿ BforBerry In my perfect world, Faberry would be together, but would cheat on each other with Puck and Finn (Finchel;Quick). My and Cory Monteith would live in a red castle overruling the shadow land, where I have the power of an invisible ninja unicorn princess. Me and Immagleek18 could telepathically communicate. Nobody will bully me anymore, or make me feel like a piece of crap, which in result makes me feel horrible about myself, and I was treated with respect. No bullying of any kind. WORLD PEICE. Glee Forever. The cast was immortal. Category:World Peace Category:Peace Category:Middle East Category:Go Planet Category:Bring it On: In it To Win it! Category:Quick Category:My Perfect World Category:Ms. Artie Abrams Category:My Perfect World Category:Glee+me+Kurt=love Category:GleeGirl Category:Mr. Santana Lopez Category:Finchelfanno1 Category:Artieandtinaforeva Category:Noah "Puck" Puckerman Category:Quinn Celeste Fabray Category:Kurt Elizabeth Hummel Category:Rachel Barbara Berry Category:Kevin McHale Category:Arthur "Artie" Abrams Category:UnNatural History Category:Harry Potter Category:Jasper Hale Category:Jasper Bartlett Category:Maggie Whinock Category:Henry Griffin Category:Shrek Category:Star Wars Category:Best Picture Category:Mr.Santana Lopez Category:Team Doofenshmirtz Category:Users Category:BeatlesgLee Fan Category:Dr.Stinky Category:SwimmingGleek Category:Loonylovegood.gleek Category:Gleek.0 Category:Chocolate Category:Glee Category:Furt Category:Funny Category:The Beatles Category:Lea Michele Category:Peace Category:Daft Punk Category:Lady Gaga Category:1994 Category:Immagleek18 Category:Finchel Category:Quam1992